1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from ejection openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus includes a head having an ejection face opening therein through which liquid such as ink is ejected. If the liquid has not been ejected from the ejection openings for a long time, water components contained in the liquid near the ejection openings vaporize, and a viscosity of the ink increases, resulting in clogging of the ejection openings. The following technique is known as a technique for preventing the clogging of the ejection openings. In this technique, a recessed capping member covers an ejection face to form an ejection space isolated from an outside space. An air-conditioning device has air channels having an air-supply opening and an air-discharge opening formed in a bottom face of the capping member. This air-conditioning device supplies humidified air (air having a high humidity) from the air-supply opening into the ejection space and discharges air in the ejection space from the air-discharge opening to suppress the vaporization of the water components contained in the liquid near the ejection openings.
In reality, there is a difference in a humidity between the humidified air supplied into the ejection space and the liquid in the ejection openings (that is, water components are transferred between the air and the liquid). There is a case where a user wants to resolve the clogging of the ejection openings by supplying water components of the humidified air supplied into the ejection space, to thickened liquid near the ejection openings.